2-oxazoidone and its derivatives are represented by the following formula: ##STR1##
2-oxazolidone has the following formula: ##STR2##
A derivative of 2-oxazolidone such as 4-methyl-2-oxazolidone has the following formula: ##STR3##
Such 2-oxazolidone and its derivatives are useful as intermediates in the preparation of drugs, and polymers of 2-oxazolidone derivatives are used, for example, in preparation of fibers, tablet coatings, lubricant additives, cigarette filters, rust inhibitors and dyeing assistants.
Many conventional processes for preparing 2-oxazolidone and its derivatives are known. 2-oxazolidone may be prepared by the reaction as shown below:
the reaction of .beta.-aminoalcohol with a compound selected from the group consisting of phosgene, dialkylcarbonate, carbon dioxide, urea, isocyanate, ethylchlorocarbonate, carbon disulfide;
the reaction of epoxide with a compound selected from the group consisting of cyanuric acid, urea and cyanamide;
the reaction of acrolein with isocyanate; or the removal of hydrochloric acid from .beta.-hydroxyalkylsemicarbazide.
However, such conventional processes have disadvantages, for example, high cost of starting raw materials, complexity of the procedure or low yield of 2-oxazolidone and its derivatives.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process of preparing 2-oxazolidone and its derivatives at a low cost and a high yield.